


The Arrangement

by CatPrincess106



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crushes, Demons, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Character, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Pansexual Character, Purgatory, Religion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatPrincess106/pseuds/CatPrincess106
Summary: After Shannon Crawford dies in a car accident, she wakes up in purgatory. She is horrified and would give anything to see her family again. A beautiful, mischievous demon hears her pleas and decides to help her. She'll gladly bring Shannon back to life. But on one condition, Shannon must bring the monster back with her! The guards of Purgatory would be more than happy to get rid of Rissie. Seeming, like the only way out, Shannon begrudgingly accepts the deal.





	1. Don't Make Deals With Demons

It was a rainy Saturday morning. Shannon sat in the backseat of her mother's bright golden mini van. They were driving to her dad's house. She stared out the car window, watching the other cars drive by.

"I'll pick you up Monday afternoon," her mother said.

The teenager was silent. Her mother sighed. She turned to Shannon, her left hand still on the wheel.

"I know switching off between us isn't fun, but look on the bright side! I'm sure your father has planned some exciting activities for you!"

"I guess..."

"Oh come on! Cheer up! Smile! It's raining outside! You love the rain!"

Shannon shrugged. Suddenly there was a loud, wailing honk of a car horn. She jumped, startled. Shannon's mom turned around and gasped as a large white truck slammed into them. Shannon shut her eyes.

Everything was quiet. She slowly opened her eyes to find herself in pitch blackness. A chill ran up her spine.

She stood up from the cold, hard ground.

"Mom, where are you? MOM!" Shannon called, panic rising inside of her.

"Your mother isn't here," came a low, masculine, gravelly voice.

She gasped, her heart pounding in her chest.

"Oh don't be so dramatic, Abdiel! You'll scare the poor thing!" came a sweet, angelic, masculine voice.

"Don't tell me how to act!"

"Ugh! Someone just light the candles already!"

She gasped as a row of candles were lit. Shannon stood on a long, stone road that lead to two brown wooden doors. She was surrounded by an empty, starry void. The door to the right read, HELL. The door to the left read, HEAVEN. Two tall masculine men stood beside each door. The man closest to the left door wore a long white robe, his golden blonde hair was up in a tight bun. He had a pale, white complexion. He was barefoot. His toenails were clipped as were his fingernails. His hands were clasped together almost as if he was praying. His eyes were white. He had a bright, friendly smile on his face. His teeth were as white as his robe.

The man closest to the right door wore a long, scarlet red, hooded cloak. The hood shielded his face. He had rose red skin. He, like his alter ego, was also barefoot. Unlike, the other man, his fingernails and toenails were abnormally long and sharp. They looked as if they hadn't been clipped in years.

"Hello, Shannon!" said the man closest the left door. "I am Frederick! And-" he pointed to the man near the right door. "...is Abdiel!"

"Where am I?" Shannon asked, genuinely confused.

"You are in Purgatory!" the two men cried in union.

Shannon eyes widened in horror.

"Purgatory? Wait...does that mean...I'm dead?!"

Frederick frowned and turned away from Shannon. He was unable to look at her. He felt ashamed. He hadn't known. He thought she knew. Abdiel growled, annoyed by the human's stupidity.

Shannon felt sick to her stomach. She'd never see her family again. She'd never graduate high school. She'd never fall in love. She'd never see her friend again. Shannon's lip trembled. Her eyes watered. Her hands balled up into fists. 

Before she knew it she was sobbing and she couldn't stop. She curled up in a ball, hugging her knees as she cried. Frederick appeared before her, a sympathetic smile plastered on his face. Abdiel stood beside him, glaring at Shannon. Frederick bend down to her hand level.

"It's okay! Look on the bright side! Your mother isn't dead. And once we figure whether or not you're heading to Heaven or Hell, you'll have a brand new home!"

"If you want to be revived, I'd be more than happy to make a deal with you!"a low, sweet, soothing, feminine voice crooned.

Shannon screamed startled. The being chuckled. Shannon stood back up and turned to the mysterious woman. She had a light tanned complexion. She, like the two men, lacked shoes and socks. She wore a short, long-sleeved magenta-purple dress. Her fingernails and toenails were quite sharp, but, unlike Abdiel's, they were clipped and not so incredibly long. She had medium, wavy, silky auburn hair. She had a lengthy crimson devil's tail with matching horns. Her eyes were a dark brown. She was absolutely stunning. 

Both the demon man and angel turned their attention to the demoness and glared. Shannon put on a brave face, refusing to show any signs of fear.

"Hello, my puppet! My name is Clarissa. But you can call me Rissie!"

"What is she doing here?" Frederick snarled.

"Clarissa, I don't have time for your games!" Abdiel groaned. 

"Oh! No games here!"

"Then why would you want to help me?" Shannon raised her eyebrow, suspicious of the attractive demoness.

"Well, there is a bit of a catch," Rissie giggled.

"Don't trust her! There's no way this 'catch' won't lead to something horrible!" Frederick warned.

"I simply want to tag along!"

"Take her!" Abdiel cried. "She's nothing but a troublemaker! No one will miss her!"

"She is rather bothersome..." Frederick pondered.

"B-but this could go terribly wrong!" Shannon exclaimed.

"So you don't want to be revived?" Rissie pressed.

"Can't Frederick or Abdiel revive me?"

"Nope! I am not getting into trouble with the devil!"

"I would...but it's against the rules."

"Well?" Rissie grinned, holding out her hand. Shannon sighed. She'd do anything to see her parents again.

"Deal!" Shannon said as she shook Rissie's hand, sealing the deal. Rissie's grin become menacing.

"You belong to me now, my little puppet," Rissie purred. 

"I knew I couldn't trust you! You tricked me!" Shannon cried as she pulled away from Rissie. 

Rissie smilied, wrapping her tail around Shannon's waist, pulling her closer. Shannon's eyes widened as a blush formed on her cheeks. Rissie hummed with contentment, pulling Shannon into a hug. 

"Clarissa, let her go! This wasn't part of your deal!" Frederick shouted.

"And who said I'd stick to my word?"

"After after...aren't I bothersome?" she growled. She then turned to Abdiel whose fists burned with fury. "Aren't I a troublemaker? AREN'T I?!"

Abdiel screamed as he charged at Rissie. Rissie grinned, eyeing Shannon. Rissie shoved Shannon just as Abdiel slammed into her. 

His horns had plunged into her stomach. Shannon screamed, blood dripped down Abdiel's horns. Two small, bloody, gaping holes were carved into her chest. He growled, pulling his horns out of Shannon, causing her to scream again. He glared at Rissie. Rissie cackled, teleporting beside Shannon and scooping her up. Rissie saluted the demon and angel, grinning mischievously. With a snap of her fingers, both Rissie and Shannon vanished. 

They appeared at the Crawford's orange-painted front door. The moon was shining in the dark of the night. How long had Shannon been gone? Without warning, Rissie plopped Shannon onto the porch. 

"What the heck?!" she cried as she pulled herself up. 

Rissie simply chuckled. 

"Relax, dear, I wouldn't waste my time killing you off! But that's doesn't mean I won't have my fun!" 

With a snap of her fingers, Shannon's wound was completely healed.

"Y-you're sick!"

"And you're any better?"

"YES! I don't use people as shields!"

"If you're so good, how did you end up in Purgatory?"

Shannon shut her mouth. How did she end up in Purgatory? Sure, she wasn't a huge Christian, but why she didn't she get to go to Heaven right away? Why was there even a chance she could end up in Hell? What had she done wrong?

"Exactly."

Shannon flinched as the front door swung open. Her mother stood on the other side, a shocked and confused expression on her face.

"Mom!" Shannon cried, running over to her. Her arms were wide open ready to hug her. Shannon squeezed her mother as hard as she could. She'd never felt so happy in her entire life. Her mother hugged her back, smiling.

"How is this possible? I saw you die!"

Shannon looked up at her mother, wondering how she was going to explain everything.

"Hello, Miss Crawford!" Rissie grinned, her tail swaying back and forth.

Miss Crawford looked up at her.

"Uh...what's with the horns and tail? It's not Halloween."

"Yeah about that..." Shannon stepped away from her mother, rubbing the back of her neck.

After twenty minutes of recap, Miss Crawford was caught up on everything. Shannon her mother sat on the brown, plush couch in the living room. Family pictures in wooden picture frames hung on the walls. A electrical fireplace stood on the right end of the room. Light switch stood next to the opening of the room. A tv sat in front of them. A glass coffee table stood in the middle, a lawn-green rug underneath it. Rissie stood in the hallway, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Shannon, what were you thinking?!" Miss Crawford exclaimed. Rissie smirked at Miss Crawford's dismay.

"I just wanted to see you and dad again! This was the only way!"

Miss Crawford sighed. All of this seemed insane. She had no idea what to do. There was a demon in her home. Her daughter was alive. And she was Clarissa's 'puppet' whatever that meant. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good. She yawned. Maybe everything would make sense after a good night's sleep.

"We'll talk about this later. I'm going to bed." Miss Crawford told her daughter. She stood up from the couch and headed upstairs to her bedroom.

Rissie entered the living room, smiling. "I think it's time you get some sleep as well."

Shannon rolled her eyes. Despite feeling tired, she didn't like being told what to do. Reluctantly, she stood up and did as she was told. Rissie sighed contently. She was happy that her puppet was being so obedient.

As soon as Shannon entered her bedroom, she flopped on her bed and almost immediately fell asleep.


	2. That Same Night

Rissie groaned, she tried to sit up, but found that she couldn't. She felt the light, tiny cotton wrapped around her neck, wrists, legs, and fingers.

Her eyes snapped open to find herself to find herself on beech wooden stage, ruby red curtains pulled off to the side. Silent, soulless humans of all races and ages sat on black cushioned seats that went seemed to go on forever. That's when it hit her. She was in a theater.

"Ladies and gentlemen, girls and boys, I have a special treat for you tonight!" A smooth, masculine voice announced. Rissie frantically searched for the source of the voice.

"I have brought a very special someone here with us," he continued. "This special someone is one of my own!"

_I know that voice..._

"I proudly present to you, my little marionette, Clarissa!"

Rissie's stomach churned as realization kicked her in back of the head.  _Oh no! No! No! No! No! Not him! Anyone but him!_

The soulless creatures began to clap, emotionless expressions plastered upon their faces. It almost as if the man was controlling them.

Rissie gasped as she stood up against her will. She looked up to see thousands of tiny strings disappearing into the blackness. She then looked to her wrists to find those same strings tightly wrapped around her.

"Why don't you give a friendly 'hello' to the audience, my dear?" Despite his calm, almost kind tone, he wasn't really giving her a choice.

He instead pulled on the strings connected to her left wrist and shook her hand to make a waving motion. She smiled nervously, causing the audience to erupt with laughter. Even the puppet master couldn't help but giggle. Her eyes began to water, she felt like crying, but forced herself to keep smiling.

"This what happens when you run from me," he said coldly.

Rissie awoke with tears in her eyes. She found herself back in the living room on one of the couches. She slowly stood up from the couch, wiping her tears as she did so. He'd do stuff like this whenever he was cross with her. Rissie had anticipated this, but she didn't have any idea how to stop him from finding her.

She headed upstairs to Shannon's room looking to her for comfort. As she knocked on Shannon's bedroom door she could hear a groan. She opened the door to find Shannon lying on her stomach on top of bed. She raised an eyebrow, staring at her for a few seconds before tiptoeing over to her.

Shannon's bedroom walls and ceiling were a bright cyan, she had a black carpet covering the wooden floor. Paper plates, books, candy wrappers were scattered all over the room. She had a white wooden dresser off to the far right of the room. Clothes filled up dresser, a deep purple sleeve was hanging out of it. Rissie rolled her eyes. It was clear, Shannon wasn't the cleanest person in the world. In the middle of the room was Shannon's bed.

Her blankets, pillow, and sheets were hanging off of her bedside, leaving Shannon on the white mattress.  _How could someone sleep like this?_ Rissie thought to herself.

She hopped over to the bed and sat beside Shannon.

"Puppet, puppet, get up!"

Shannon groaned again, opening her eyes.

"What?" She grumbled.

Rissie suddenly wrapped her arms around Shannon, hugging her tightly. Shannon's eyes widened, awkwardly patted Rissie on the back.

Everything was dead silent.

"Um...are you okay?" Shannon asked slowly.

Rissie's eyes began to water as she remembered her vision. Everything went dark. Her heart was pounding violently.

She shouldn't feel this way. This wasn't how she was supposed to be! She was a demon! She could kill anyone she wanted! She couldn't be afraid of anything! It wasn't right! This isn't how demons were! Demons were supposed to be cold, heartless monsters!  _She_ was a cold heartless monster!

"You're shaking! Oh gosh..." Shannon took a deep breath. "Rissie, it's okay!"

"No...it's not..."

"...You could sleep here with me if you want..." Shannon blushed.

"Okay..." Rissie smiled sadly, releasing Shannon.

Shannon scooted over, giving Rissie some room. She pulled up the cover and pulled them over Rissie as well as herself. She took the pillow and put it at the back of the bed. She lay her head on the pillow while Rissie lay on the mattress. Rissie tunred on her left side, while Shannon turned to her right. 

"Night, puppet..."

Shannon sighed. "Good night." 


	3. Jealousy And Pancakes

Shannon awoke to the sound of humming. She groaned as she opened her eyes. As she did, she found that Rissie was absent from the bedroom. The fifteen year old yawned, sliding off her bed to search for the source of noise.

Shannon followed it into the kitchen where Rissie stood at the stove. Pots and pans hung on a grey rack connected to the walls. A brown counter with matching wooden chairs pushed into it was in the very middle of the kitchen. Brown cabinets were placed all around the room.

The demoness held a grey pan with two half-cooked pancakes inside of it.

"Good morning, puppet!" Rissie grinned as she flipped the pancakes.

"Morning. You okay? Last night was pretty intense."

"Oh yeah, I'm fine! That was just a one time thing!"

She forced a laugh, her hands shaking ever so slightly.

"Sure..."

"What would you like on your pancakes, puppet? Syrup? Butter?"

"Butter please. I'll go get ready while you do that."

"Alright."

Shannon hurried back up the stairs and to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She turned to the large mirror that hung right above the white sink.

The sink had a grey fosset. Brown wooden cabinets were on the very bottom of the sink. There was a small room on the in front of the mirror where her bathtub and toilet were. Her toilet and bathtub were also white. Her walls were an ocean blue, giving the room much more color.

Shannon was exactly five feet tall. She had short black hair. The a couple strands of hair covered the left side of her face. She wore a plain white T-shirt and a pair of sky blue shorts. She had a white pale complexion. Her feet were bare and her toenails were dull. Her eyes were an emerald green.

Shannon took a purple toothbrush and a small tube of toothpaste. Meanwhile Clarissa had finished cooking the pancakes and set them on a paper plate.

She let out a heavy sigh. She really hoped that Shannon liked her cooking. She didn't consider herself a good cook for multiple reasons. She prayed that her cooking wouldn't be as bad as Satan said it was.

"Puppet! Breakfast's ready!" Rissie called.

"Coming!" Shannon cried from upstairs.

She took a couple deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself. Everything was going to be fine.

"I'm back, weirdo!" Shannon smiled, plopping onto a chair. "Now gimme the pancakes!"

Rissie chuckled lightly. "Here you go, sweetheart!"

She placed the plate of pancakes in front of Shannon before settling into a chair beside her puppet. Shannon immediately dug into the delicious food, ripping the pancakes into tiny pieces before shoving them into her mouth.

Rissie watched her, amused by the sight. It seemed as though Shannon liked her cooking after all. That or she was simply hungry. Shannon turned to Rissie, giving her confused look as she swallowed her remaining food.

"Aren't you gonna eat anything?"

"Nah, demons don't need to eat."

"So you _don't_ get hungry?"

"Nope."

"By the way what day is it?"

"Sunday-"

"Oh."

"June 13th."

"What?!" Shannon exclaimed, jumping out of her chair. Rissie giggled.

"You were dead for at least a week. I wonder if they had enough time to host a funeral."

"Oh god! No wonder mom was so surprised! Wait! Does dad know I'm alive? Does Yuna?! I've got to make a phone call!"

Shannon rushed back upstairs to her bedroom. Rissie tailed behind her. Once they got to the bedroom, Shannon turned to the demoness.

"Can you wait outside? I need to to talk to my dad and my friend."

"Okay," Rissie replied as she leaving the room. After a few moments she huddled up against the door to listen in.

Shannon took her phone from the bedside table and dialed her father's number. She waited impatiently as it rung.

"Look, sicko!" Came her father's loud, gruff, intelligible voice. "I don't know who you are, or what you want, but if you call me again-"

"Dad, it's me! Shannon!"

"...Shannon, is that really you? B-but the body-"

"It's a long story. But yes, I did die, a demon named Rissie brought me back to life. I know that sounds insane-"

"You were saved by a demon?"

"Well sort of...she kinda tagged along and made her puppet."

"Oh my god..."

"I'm sorry dad, I gotta call Yuna."

Her father sighed. "Alright, but this conversation isn't over! We will talk about this later."

"Okay."

"I love you, Shannon..."

"I love you too, dad."

With that Shannon hung up and called her friend. Within a few seconds, Yuna answered.

"Hi, it's Shannon. I-"

"Oh my gosh, you're alive!" A bubbly, sweet, feminine voice cried.

"Yeah...it's an interesting story..."

After sixteen minutes of recap, Yuna was both shocked and intrigued.

"That's amazing!" Yuna exclaimed, excitedly.

"I guess..."

"I bet she could give us kittens!"

"Sure...I'm glad you're happy about it!"

Rissie eyes widened as she stepped away from the door.

 _No!_ She thought. _She doesn't like her, does she? Not like that!_

"Oh, but why wouldn't she?" A familiar smooth voice purred.

Rissie's heart caught in her throat. Lucifer appeared before her. He chuckled at her horrified face.

"Did you miss me, my _sweet little **marionette**_?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my original story that I posted on my Wattpad account. All of the characters are mine and don't belong to any fandom. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
